Historias en días lluviosos
by Tomoya-san
Summary: Completamente aburridos pues por los intensos días de lluvias no era sensato salir del Dojo, por lo que deciden contar historias creadas por ellos mismos en un intento por animar las cosas entre los Tendo y los Saotome. Primera en hablar, Nodoka Saotome, Relato-El hombre entre hombres


**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½ del cual se basa la historia.**

**Historias en días lluviosos**

**Capítulo 1-El hombre entre hombres**

Todos rechazaron al unisonó inmediatamente la propuesta lanzada por Nabiki, la cual mostro una mueca marcando su desacuerdo en ella y mascullaba la palabra "aburridos" para sí misma.

-Realmente no veo por qué no podemos jugar al "Rey dice"-Reacomodo su facciones ahora mostrando la picares en su rostro-Podríamos sacar muy buenas cosas... por ejemplo, el unir sus escuelas.

Tanto los ojos de Soun y Genma brillaron a la vez, después de que escucharon el relato de Nabiki, la cual mandaba una señal de complicidad en sus ojos a su mayores.

Inmediatamente Ranma y Akane alzaron la voz en consigna de protestar ante las intenciones de la castaña, la cual se limitó a alzar sus hombros en un gesto de cierta indiferencia

-Yo solo daba ideas...

-¡Como si fuéramos a jugar eso!-Ahora era Ranma el que hablaba con un tono marcado en su voz-Dios solo sabe que nos harías hacer si llegaras a ganar...

Rápidamente Nabiki aparto a Ranma del resto de los presentes buscando un poco de privacidad entre ellos dos-Oye, no estás viendo esto claramente...

-¿De qué rayos hablas Nabiki?-Pregunto mirando con cierta extrañes a la castaña-¿Qué pasaría si tu ganas?-Ella resoplo pues el chico, no entendía el punto al que quería llegar-Podrías pedirle lo que QUIERAS a Akane.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y es que en su mente solo se repitió la frase "lo que quieras" una y otra y otra vez...

-¡I-idiota! co-como si quisiera pedirle algo a ella...-Mas que replicar a Nabiki, lo último dicho por él, era más dirigido para sí mismo, en un intento por calmar su absurda y prospera imaginación la cual maquinaba las posibles peticiones que podría pedir a su prometida...

-¿Estás seguro Ranma? Tus ojos me dicen que piensas otra cosa...-Ella guiño su ojo derecho, lo cual no hizo más que avivar los nervios del chico.

-¡Que podría pedirle a una chica tan poco femenina como Akane!-Basta decir que en cuestión de segundos, Ranma era golpeado por su prometida la cual enojada por su comentario termino dejando hecho un arrapo al pobre chico.

Y así volvieron al punto de partida, preguntándose qué hacer en este día de tormenta tropical y es que con el diluvio que caía del cielo en las afueras, hacía que las actividades dentro de la casa eran más que limitadas.

De pronto, Kasumi mostro una reluciente sonrisa llevándose con ese acto la atención de los presentes-¿Por qué no contamos historias entre nosotros?-Todos la miraron extrañados, pues no veían lo divertido en eso...

Pero debido a la falta de ideas y el hecho de que llevarle la contraria a Kasumi, era considerado pecado capital, con resignación aceptaron su propuesta.

-¿Y bien, quien inicia?-Lanzo al aire la pregunta esta Nabiki y así todos empezaron a intercambiar miradas buscando al primer participante.

Nodoka fue la primera que levanto la mano; sonrió y anuncio que sería la primera en contar su relato...

_**Historia I**_

_**El hombre entre hombres**_

_**-Escrita y relatada por Nodoka Saotome**_

_**Había una vez, un gallardo caballero con un porte glorioso que reflejaba la magnificencia de su ser, pues no por nada era considerado el hombre entre hombres en el reino de Nerima, su nombre era Ranma Saotome; hijo de su orgullosa madre, Nodoka Saotome, la cual no cavia de la felicidad por tener como hijo a alguien tan maravilloso y varonil a la vez.**_

_**El, por mucho era la descripción perfecta a la palabra "hombre"... **_

De una forma estrepitosa Genma tocio irrumpiendo así el relato contado por su mujer-¿Supongo que el chico salió igual a su padre?-El hombre de gafas, mostro su reluciente sonrisa mostrándose orgulloso, aunque el gusto no le duro de mucho pues su esposa fue la encargada de borrarle ese torcida sonrisa del rostro.

-¡Imposible! ¡Imposible!-Anuncio Nodoka con sonrisa en rostro y moviendo su mano derecha en una forma negativa-De hecho, el padre de este chico murió de una forma misteriosa, por lo que no tuvo a nadie más que ejemplo que su grandiosa madre...es una pena que la realidad sea distinta…

Un sudor frio recorrió su espalda pues lo último dicho por su mujer causo que la idea de cambiar su fisionomía a la del panda, fuera más que tentadora.

-Era una broma querido-Nodoka rio levemente, provocando los nervios en los presentes por el sentido del humor tan pesado que tenía la madre de Ranma.

En fin, continuo con su historia...

_**El por mucho era la descripción perfecta a la palabra "hombre", en el reino era el objeto de los celos de varios chicos y el suspirar de las damiselas que arrancaba de ellas por su gallardía y valentía que anunciaban esos ojos penetrantes.**_

_**Era prácticamente lo que cualquiera quisiera ser, pues el dinero, la felicidad y el amor se hacían sentir con bastante fuerza en su vida.**_

_**Las pretendientes no le faltaban, pues era más que asediado por varias mujeres que mendigaban un poco de su amor, pero no, él ya había decidido a la hermosa chica que sería la indicada para ser su mujer, era la hija de uno de los amigos más allegados de la familia, se trataba de Akane Tendo...**_

Los encargados de interrumpir de nueva cuenta el relato eran Ranma y Akane, los cuales al oír la última parte, escupieron el té que les había servido amablemente Kasumi, bañando a si a los presentes...

Bajaron sus cabeza apenados y el rubor cubría completamente sus cuerpos-Los sentimos-Musitaron al mismo tiempo terriblemente apenados.

Nodoka los miro divertida por sus acciones y continúo...

_**Como decía, la elegida por Ranma había sido Akane, la cual considerada por él y por muchos más, como la chica más hermosa del reino y no era para más pues ese rostro tallado por los ángeles y esa figura que a pesar de no ser tan despampanante como el de otras chica, despertaba la lujuria dentro del chico y los instintos dormidos que reclamaban hacerla suya...**_

El oji-azul escupió una vez más el líquido es su boca; por su parte, Akane mantenía la vista baja totalmente sonrojada por la historia que contaba la tía Nodoka, ¿Qué clase de relato era ese?

_**Era tanto su deseo por poseerla, y animado por el hecho de querer amarla para toda la vida, valientemente pidió la mano a su honorable padre, Soun, el cual no dudo en otorgársela pues sabía con demasía precisión que el chico haría feliz a su hija.**_

_**Tan poco Akane se negó, ella también correspondía los sentimientos de Ranma, pues desde el primer día que lo conoció quedo perdidamente enamorada de él, por lo que no contaba los días para que fuera esposa de aquel gallardo caballero de coleta trenzada y así entregársele como mujer a su amado...**_

-¡MAMA! ¡¿Pero qué clase de historia es esa?!-El oji-azul se había puesto de pie, simplemente ya no podía más con ese relato, su corazón latía descontroladamente y su rostro se encontraba terriblemente rojo que hasta podría hacer competencia con su camiseta china.

-¿Acaso no te gusta Ranma?-Pregunto divertidamente Nabiki desde su sitio-¿No me digas que prefieres una historia más picante...?

-¡Na-Nabiki!-Replico Akane, la castaña levanto su mirada regocijante por lo que estaba viendo, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que después de todo, si fue buena la idea de las historias que había dado su hermana mayor?

Kasumi sonrió divertida al ver que todos estaban pasándosela bien por su sugerencia; miro a la mujer mayor que tenía al lado y hablo-¿Y qué paso después tía?

Nodoka miro con cierta gracia la pelea que empezaban a disputar Ranma y Akane y continúo una vez más su relato.

_**Una vez que se escogió la fecha para la unión de ellos dos; se empezaron los preparativos y se trabajó a marchas forzadas pues ambos querían formalizar su título de "maridos ", por lo que en menos de tres semanas contraerían nupcias.**_

_**Pero no todo era perfecto, pues había un trio de despiadadas brujas que querían impedir a toda costa la felicidad de esta pareja de enamorados, fue entonces cuando la noche antes de la boda, irrumpieron en el hogar de la familia Tendo y lanzando un hechizo que durmió a todos los presentes del lugar, aprovecharon la oportunidad para llevarse a Akane, la cual poco pudo hacer para defenderse pues había sido víctima del maleficio.**_

_**Al otro día, Ranma junto con su madre llegaron al tiempo que el chico reclamaba ver a su futura mujer, pero las noticias malas llegaron por parte del padre de Akane, el cual le comunico a su prometido que había sido raptada por unas villanas la noche pasada.**_

_**Totalmente enojado por los actos ruines de esas villanas, tomo su caballo Ryoga y partió del reino jurando buscar a su amada prometida y dar fin a ese trio de brujas; provocando que el señor Soun rompiera en llanto pues el valor mostrado por su nuevo "hijo" le decía que había hecho bien en ceder la mano de su hija menor, por parte de su madre estallaba en jubileo pues seguía sin creer que tuviera como hijo a alguien tan varonil.**_

-Pero que romántico-Dijo Kasumi, mientras en su mente se dibuja el retrato de aquel joven que partía con su caballo en busca de su damisela en peligro.

_**Pasaron los días y tras vagar por el reino, llego a un poblado donde por fin le dieron una pista para seguir el paradero de su objetivo.**_

_**Todo parecía indicar que su travesía había llegado a su fin, pues el trio de despiadadas brujas, vivían en una torre que se ubicaba al norte de ahí; según los testimonios de los habitantes del pueblo, hace un par de días, se les observo como llevaban con ellas, a un chica de cabellos azulados la cual al verla atada de manos y pies a la vez que estaba amordazada, pensaron que se trataba de un rehén, conocían la mala fama de ellas tres.**_

_**Sin preguntar nada más, partió en la dirección señalada, pero debido al caballo tan torpe y desorientado que tenía, al querer rescatar también a Akane, salió echando polvo dejando atrás a Ranma, aunque para su mala fortuna, el animal se dirigió al oeste en vez del norte, por lo que con resignación continuo el camino a pie el chico, después se arreglaría con el remedo de caballo que tenía...**_

_**Por fin llego a la torre; una vez que diviso el aquelarre de brujas, ante su mirada alarmada, noto como las tres se fusionaba y daban lugar a un enorme gato morado causando el miedo en el chico, pues era más que sabida su debilidad hacia los felinos.**_

_**Una persecución dio a lugar en donde Ranma corría por su vida; pero venciendo sus miedos dio la media vuelta y decidió hacer frente al minino enorme.**_

_**Una batalla más que épica se libró y tras varias horas que transcurrieron en el combate, por fin llego a su fin, él había vencido, había acabo con sus miedos por lo que ahora merecía su premio.**_

_**Subió rápidamente las escalinatas de la torre más alta, hasta que llego al último piso de dicha torre, abrió la puerta y en medio de ahí, se hallaba su amada mujer la cual dormía profundamente en la cama.**_

_**Se acercó hasta ella y usando sus dedos acaricio su terso rostro, primero atendió con caricias sus pómulos y después su cuello: sus ojos se posaron en sus rosados labios que lucían de una forma terriblemente apetitosa y así se acercó a ellos para estampar un cálido beso en ellos.**_

_**Akane lentamente abrió los ojos y una vez consiente de la situación, sin saber que estaba pasando, correspondió aquel beso que prontamente se tornó más intenso y húmedo a la vez.**_

_**Ranma ya no se conformaba en tocar el cuello de ella, por lo que completamente perdido en sus sentimientos deslizo su mano por el costado guiándola hasta los pechos de la chica, donde se entretuvo jugando con ellos bastante tiempo logrando así arrebatar gemidos en Akane, la cual pedía más placer de su amado...**_

_**Habilidosamente Ranma se desprendió de su camisa, dejando al desnudo su pecho que fue acariciado por ella la cual decido que era justo también desprenderse de la parte superior de su ropa, por lo que dejo al descubierto sus pechos causando un hambre inmediata en el chico, el cual no dudo en dejar de besar sus labios y darle más atención a...**_

-¡MAAMÁÁÁ!-Nodoka levanto su mirada pues se había adentrado demasiado en su historia. Una vez ya en la realidad, noto como era objeto varias miradas; Nabiki la cual la observaba de una forma completamente extrañada, pues ella jamás llego a pensar que su tía, tuviera un lado tan...tan como decirlo...imaginativo, si imaginativo.

Kasumi la veía expectante como si deseara saber que más seguía en aquel relato; por parte de Soun y Genma miraron sorprendidos y con una gota a la mujer mayor, Akane se hallaba en pleno shock pues ese relato la dejo más que cali...mejor olvídenlo, estaba apenaba y nerviosa a la vez.

Por último Ranma, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo completamente desangrado pues la última parte de la historia de su madre, causo que la sangre saliera como rio de sus fosas nasales.

-Jeje…lo siento, creo que me deje llevar-Todos rieron nerviosamente a excepción de Ranma y Akane, pues ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de hablar-Bueno… ¿entonces quien sigue?

De nueva cuenta se dio el intercambio de miradas buscando a la persona que se encargaría de relatar una nueva historia; Soun y Genma anunciaron que ellos pasarían después, puesto que tenían pensado crear una historia en conjunto por lo que pidieron que alguien más pasara.

Nabiki rio con confianza y entonces levanto la mirada con cierta confianza en su ojos.

-¡Yo seré la siguiente!

**Continuara…**


End file.
